


good for you

by selfcontrol



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfcontrol/pseuds/selfcontrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is Hogwarts' head boy. What he wants to find, he will find.<br/>What he wants to get, he will get. And nothing is going to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a hp!au for a while! and this is also fem!jae. if you don't like it, im sorry. HAHA

Daehyun attempted for the 60th time to read his textbook, but was constantly distracted by the sounds of rushed shuffling of shoes on their shared common room dorm. He had no idea what got the head girl so frantic, as he watched her scurry between her bedroom, to her desk, opening cabinets, drawers, and even bothering to check behind the large plush cushions resting on the couches in front of the fireplace. He didn't understand why she couldn't just leave her things on her desk, rather than constantly moving around the place, especially since she probably chose to carry around ten rolls of parchments to and from her bedroom. 

He was kinda happy that she was so preoccupied with doing her own thing, it gave him a break from being nagged at, as well as giving him a well-waited opportunity for him to execute his devious plans.

"What are you looking for?" he said, trying to understand why she was in such a rush (also to exactly understand how long her search may take her).

"I'm looking for this essay I wrote for Herbology. I promised Professor Sprout that I'll give it to him before I start my night patrols, but I can't seem to find it.." she said, biting her bottom lip, an action that always left Daehyun fixated on her pink lips for longer than usual. She looked more disheveled than usual, where her normally wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail, was now missing the hairtie, leaving her waves to cascade just past her shoulders. Her school shirt untucked from her skirt, and her socks uneven. And he hated to admit it, but she did look quite good like this - who knew the Ravenclaw could pull this off?

"Have you checked your bedroom?" he asked again, and she looked at him questioningly. 

"For a matter of fact, yes, I have, Jung. And if you don't mind, please stop talking to me. You acting nice, is a role I would llike to not witness." she said, continuing her search. She walked up to her desk, where Daehyun sat on his on the other side of her, where three floating candles separated them. She grumbled to herself, boiling frustration arising by the second. She storms up back to her room, and brings out with her another lot of parchments, a pile too large for her to manage by herself, but she manages. 

She plops them all on the desk before her, and takes a quick glance at Daehyun. Who, is still 'pretending' to read his textbook. She opens and closes the parchments quickly, keeping in mind the time she must hand it in, and she disregards that most of the parchments she's opened, she leaves sprawling everywhere onto the desks. Some falling even on Daehyun's side of the table. She picks up one, skim reads the first line, and raises her arms in the air. 

"I finally found it! Oh my god. I only have five minutes to get to his office, but... this mess.." she says coming down from her temporary high, she looks over at the pile of parchments on her desk, and frowns when she sees Daehyun take no notice. Jerk, she mutters. "Okay, Jung. I'm going to be going now, I won't be back until rounds are over..." she says, keeping an eye on him as she tries to fix up her appearance, grabbing her cloak and wand while doing so. "Don't go around bringing over your Slytherin sluts, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Daehyun replies, trying his best not to give her the time of day. He's noticed the amount of parchments left on her table, and he really hopes she doesn't want him to clean it up for her. He's got his own sneaky night plans, and the more she stays, the more she's killing his time. But just like her, she does ask him kindly to clean it up for her, and promises to send him a snack when she gets back. He nods at her, and she makes her way out.

As soon as she leaves, Daehyun jumps up. Making an instant run into her bedroom (which was thankfully left ajar), in search for a specific little book that she noticed her bring with her at all times. 'It's a diary!' he remembers Suwoong saying, as they watched her carry in that little black book into potions class. And being the Slytherin he is, he certainly couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. 

He searched her room, trying to remain it as immaculate as possible. Her checked under her bed, under her vanity, inside her cupboards, and even in her book bag, but nothing. He went around and looked for it again, and rejoiced when he found it under her Ravenclaw scarf - not wanting to lag this any further, he opened the book and was left with disappointment. "Don't forget to add three-... What the... it's just a notebook!"

He groaned in frustration, 'what a waste of my time!' he groaned loudly, and shoving the book under the scarf again. He crossed his arms, and decided to actually take the actual chance to analyse her room. Possibly something that no guy at Hogwarts ever had (or would) have an opportunity to do. Her room was clearly dressed in silver and blue, plush and warm textured fabrics doned the bedroom, giving a sense of warmth and friendliness. He took note of the pictures she had near her door, taking a look at it, he noticed how happy the people in the moving frames were. He notices the faces - it was her mother and father, two loving and (suprisingly) kind purebloods, and below it, was a picture he remembers quite vividly. It was a picture of a garden, and she was playing cheerfully with another boy, both aged around nine of ten; they were both holding flowers, and (if you took a closer look) each others hands. But he remembers that garden... where did he see that garden... wasn't it his garden?!

Trying to forget that past of theirs, he walks down the stairs and back to their shared desk. Not forgetting to give her stupid cat a friendly scratch. Once at the desk, he began to pack away her parchments (he wasn't a complete jerk!), wondering why on earth she had so many, he began to read a few of them, rolling his eyes every time he saw it was extra written essays she had, and comprehensive notes on irrelevant subjects like 'Divination'. 

However, one certain parchment sparked his interest, making him grin widely as he continued to read on. 'Oh, this is too good...' he muttered to himself, folding the parchment and whispering a wandless spell to decrease it's size. He put it into his cloak pocket, and continued to clean up the mess.

 

==

Youngjae made it in time to Professor Sprouts office, and made it in time to begin her patrolling rounds with the Hufflepuff prefect, Jongup. Time was going way too slow for liking, and with the lack of sleep she has been experiencing lately, she just wanted to go back to her room and bury herself in her blankets. When she was told that she was going to be head girl, she was thrilled, estatic even - but once she heard that the notorious Jung Daehyun, was appointed head boy, she felt anything but excited. Daehyun and her had some serious history back when they began Hogwarts, and even prior, but being split into different houses, getting involved in different crowds, it was only natural that they split their ways and stopped contacting each other on the regular. There were no hard feelings, or bitter instances, but only when she was the victim to his friends' devilish pranks once in a while, she began to grow an immense and probably irreversable annoyance towards him and his crew.

It was only when Jongup stopped walking beside her, that she fell out of her thoughts. "Is something the matter, Jongup? Were you saying something?" she asked, looking back at him, noticing his stiff posture and blushed cheeks. 

"Uh.. no, nevermind.. it's not that important... um, anyway. It's over now." 

"What's over?"

"Our rounds... I'll see you tomorrow maybe, at the prefects meeting..." Jongup said, a change of tone in his voice, before scurring off as if he was embarrassed by something he said. Youngjae watched him leave, and shrugged off Jongup's strange behaviour, before she made her way to the shared common room. 

==

As soon as Youngjae walked into the common room, it felt odd. Quite cold, a bit musky however, and maybe a little bit humid. The fireplace was on though, and sitting before the warmth, was the head boy, reading a parchment so intently that he didn't even notice her enter. But she smiled a little when she noticed that her desk was left clean, and even from far away, she saw that he even had the kindness to refill her ink pot.

"Oi, Jung. What do you want? I'm going to tell a house elf to send you a snack." Youngjae walked up to him and stood infront of the fireplace, hoping that he would notice her then. But to her disappointment, he didn't.

"What are you readin- OH MY GoD dAEHYUN! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Noticing what type of parchment he was reading, Youngjae lunged to grab the parchment off the boys hands, leaving Daehyun to look up at her with a sly smirk and a teasing chuckle.

"Since when were you going to tell me you think I am 'incredibly smart, surprisingly sexy, and eye-candy material', huh?" he quoted with a smirk. Youngjae's face began to redden, and for once, she had nothing to bite back with. 'And when are you going to actually find out if I do have the 'kissable lips', that you think about so much?" he added on, as he got up from his position on the floor, to face her face-to-face, eyes twinkling. 

Having to come to the conclusion that she didn't want to look weak in front of him, she began to speak. "Who gave you the right to read through my stuff?!" she yelled, taking out her wand and pointing it straight to Daehyun's torso. He however, showed no signs of being scared by her. He knew her, he knows her, she would never do anything to harm him. "You.. you.. you invaded my privacy!" she said, tears brimming her eyes, not out of sadness, but out of frustration. 'Why wasn't he faltering?' she thought, as she still pointed her wand. 

"But you've got such pretty eyes, Youngjae." 

"Wait, what?"

"What?" 

"Look, let's just forget this happened okay? And when I say, forget. I truly mean forget. And that means, forget everything that you read on that parchment, and forget everything that was written. Because now, that means we can go back to living our lives knowing that I do not want any of that to happen, and that I do not think you are any of those things. And you better not go off running your mouth to your Slytherin boys too! Have I made myself clear?" Youngjae stated, releasing her frustration and dropping her wand. The room was getting more heated, and she didn't know if it was because the fireplace was getting to her, or if her face was still burning hot. 

"Crystal clear, Youngjae." he said, noticing how suddenly sexy turned whenever she had red cheeks, and messy hair. So scrumptious. He licked his lips in delight.

"Good, and just to be super clear - you may not touch anything of mine anymore." 

"Yeah alright, Youngjae. But you do think that I'm total eye-candy right?" 

Her glare intensified, and she crossed her arms. "I just told you, we aren't going to talk about this anymore, Jung. Not now, not ever." 

Daehyun took a step closer to her, and felt a sudden feeling of satisfaction when he noticed her expression falter, and her eyes flicker down, avoiding to meet his face. "It's okay, Yoo. It's fine. I think you're total eye-candy too..." he said in a low honeyed voice, that was so much more different to his usual smooth tone. 

She gulped hard, and bared up courage to look him up to his eyes, "I don't care about what you think, Jung."

He smirked, and hummed, not really believing an ounce of what she said. "Okay, well if you ever do change your mind, Youngjae. And if you ever want to pursue or find out about what you've written on this parchment, then I'm more than happy to help.." he then leaned down, his breath, tickling the tips of Youngjaes ears, as he breathed an audible statement, "you know what to find me...". He then placed a gentle kiss on the side of her cheek, and winked once faced with her again. She was frozen. "Goodnight, Youngjae. See you in the morning.." he bid. Leaving her alone, in front of the fireplace, as he took the neglected parchment with him as he began to make his way to his room.

 

As soon as he reached his room, he closed the door and punched the air in excitement and triumph. He couldn't believe it, not only did he find out about the precious head girl's secret infatuation with him, he also found out about how much she actually wanted him. And despite the possible complications that his new pursuit would have in the future, and the possible chaotic aftermath that this could have on his friendship and his family, he couldn't deny it anymore: he wants Yoo Youngjae. And knowing that she wants him too, why wouldn't he believe it won't work? He had only 6 months of his final year left, and he was sure that the only thing he wanted at the end of the year, was for her to finally be his.

And she will be, whether she likes it or not.


End file.
